A continuing concern for the aircraft industry is apparatus for the protection of passengers against either decompression in flight or toxic fumes resulting from on-board fires. Previously, oxygen masks and other apparatus have been provided for passenger use. However, previous apparatus do not satisfy the need for individual smoke protection of 20 minutes or more, and the size and weight of apparatus previously available has limited its use in aircraft. Typically the ratio of equipment poundage to minutes of protection was on the order of 1:0.5 to 1:3. In addition, much of the equipment previously available for decompression or toxic fume protection is complicated to use and might be of limited value to an aircraft passenger in an emergency situation. Accordingly, a continuing need exists for an uncomplicated, light-weight apparatus that will provide extended protection against toxic fumes in an aircraft environment. Similarly, a need exists for such an apparatus in a variety of other applications such as hotels and hospitals in which it may be necessary to escape from a smoke-filled environment with an apparatus that provides at least about 20 minutes of breathable air for the user.